


Wae Irae

by at1stsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fingerfucking, Flavored Lube, Jongin being a sassy shit, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, nonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: Jongin decides to attack Kyungsoo with kiss attempts during a livestream. Kyungsoo gets even.*Nonau oneshot based on the 170912 Yizhibo Interview





	Wae Irae

**Author's Note:**

> Kaisoo is in an established relationship. This oneshot can be read as a standalone. (If you've read any of my other nonau stuff, you know the drill with these two. If you want to know their whole story, start from [Waxing & Waning: Two Moons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10514802).)

**Wae Irae**

****

(Date: Sept 12, 2017)

 

Jongin drapes himself over Kyungsoo’s back while he’s fishing around in his backpack. They’re in the van on the way to an interview, and he’s been exceptionally clingy today.

“What’s up?” Kyungsoo asks, looking for his _Swing Kids_ script. The start of filming looms just around the corner, and he needs every spare moment to memorize lines.

Well. Almost every spare moment. Jongin is nuzzling the sensitive spot along his neck, begging for his attention.

He lets go of the script he’s located and turns to his boyfriend. Cradling Jongin’s face between his hands, he thumbs over the boy’s strong cheekbones, garnering a sweet smile in return. Kyungsoo tugs him forward for a soft kiss that lingers... until someone kicks the back of his seat, jostling their lips apart.

“Keep it in the dorm,” complains Minseok. Their PDA has worn out its welcome from Minnie’s sight several months back.

Kyungsoo pecks Jongin’s nose and then pulls his script back out.

“Hyung, you went over that _all night_ last night.” There’s more than a hint of reproach in his whiny voice. Jongin had tried to stay up but fell asleep beside him in the bed while he was working. Kyungsoo knows what he was angling for, fingers drawing circles on his thighs for several minutes before they stilled from slumber. But with their busy promo schedule right now, it seemed best to let him sleep. Boy pushes himself too hard.

Rather than bicker, Kyungsoo just hums in acknowledgment. “Wanna read lines with me, babe?”

Jongin pouts but grabs the script from his hand and starts going through the dialogue at the top of the page, pretending to be Kyungsoo’s prisoner-of-war counterpart. They read lines on the way to EXO’s schedule, finishing the scene a few blocks away from their destination.

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo says, giving Jongin a big grin. Jongin stares out the car window, contemplative as he stashes the script back in his bag. He toes Jongin’s shoe with his own. “You okay?”

Jongin nods, knocking his foot back against Kyungsoo’s own and smiling. Kyungsoo actually wore the same ones today. Couple shoes: a quiet rebellion. He hopes it makes Jongin feel a little better about how neither of them could really drink on Party People yesterday.

 _“But everyone’s_ **_supposed_ ** _to drink on this show,” Jongin complained on the way to the studio._

_“You’re touchy enough without alcohol,” Junmyeon says in his leader voice._

_“Baek is touchy as hell sober and you’re still letting HIM drink!”_

_“Yeah but everyone knows Baek’s a hoe,” Sehun contributes dismissively. Baekhyun shrugs, unbothered. He stopped giving a fuck sometime around their Knowing Bros show._

_“Bottom line: We’re not risking you getting tipsy and then straddling Kyungsoo, trying to give him a lap dance on film. In front of FANS,” Junmyeon reasons._

_“That show you put on for our New Year’s gathering was enough,” agrees Chanyeol, rubbing his eyes. Like he wasn’t enjoying the scene, Kyungsoo’s fingers drumming up Jongin’s spine while raunchy drunken noises spilled out of the singer’s mouth._

_“Hey, you chose to stay in the room. And do you have to keep bringing that up? It was 9 months ago,” Jongin retorts._

_“And we don’t need a repeat,” Junmyeon reminds him of The Point._

_“I won’t have anything. It’ll be fine.” Kyungsoo finally chimes, nose still buried in his script._

_Jongin sighs, feeling guilty about the older always having to play the responsible one. “I’ll just have a sip then.”_

They had purposefully avoided hanging around each other too much, the club atmosphere making things too tempting. On second thought, Kyungsoo wonders if maybe he should’ve given him some special attention last night. Jongin’s smiling at the matching shoes, but there’s a glint in his eyes that suggests it doesn’t fully satisfy.

To be fair, matchy clothes won’t ever hold a candle to snuggly sex in Kyungsoo’s book either.

They get on location and settle into the hard plastic chairs. The interview isn’t the most comfortable one because it’s in Mandarin and there’s a lot of translating that has to happen. Damn, he misses Yixing so much. Kyungsoo frowns, hands twisting the paper with his drawn question in his lap to distract from the pain of their missing brother.

Everything is winding down for this livestream when the host asks them to give personal messages to the fans holding the selfie-cam, one by one. Suho and Kai each give their messages, and then it’s D.O.’s turn.

When he gets the camera, the host takes a moment to cut in with his own message. Kyungsoo is listening attentively when he feels Jongin’s warm cheek come to rest on his right shoulder. Reflexively, he leans into it, face brushing against Jongin’s hair in the briefest form of a head-hug before he remembers himself and turns back to the camera.

He tries to give his message without getting distracted by Jongin’s open affection, comfortably nestling into his shoulder. Yeol appears on the other side (forever looking out for them and trying to distract, bless him), but Kyungsoo remains hyper-aware of his boyfriend being a total sap right now and _holy shit is he seriously trying to mouth his ear??_

“What’s with you?” he asks Jongin, pulling away and feeling his uncontrollable smile break through at his antics.

Sehun and Chanyeol might be trying to join the attack, but Kyungsoo is singularly focused on the warm breath that keeps wafting over his neck. Oh God, Jongin is purposefully going for the sensitive spot beneath his ear, knowing it turns him on like nothing else. He cups a hand over the area to protect himself from the arousing tickle of Jongin’s breath, so close and promising. Feeling like he’s about to combust, he sits back up with a yell, shaking off everyone who’s gathered around.

He tries to wrap up his message, but Jongin is immediately back on him and adding actual kissy noises right into his ear. Fuck, it sounds just like it does when he sucks his cock and lazily slurps at the tip. He is _not_ doing this on live broadcast right now, what the _hell, Kim Jongin._

Kyungsoo puts a hand up to block again, genuinely concerned that without the physical barrier his boyfriend is actually going to make-out with his ear and Kyungsoo will be powerless to stop him. His dick is hardening, and he can feel the full body blush taking over. Too much longer, and he’s going to willingly lean into those plush lips that his neck is aching to make contact with. He says a hasty “thank you” to end the message, but Jongin has moved on to fingering along his neck while upping the slurp in the sounds emanating from his luscious mouth.

“Ah!” This fucking brat. He’s purposefully gotten Kyungsoo all hot and bothered and is showing zero remorse as Kyungsoo flashes a dangerous stare at him. Dammit if he doesn’t look so fucking adorable, naughty little asshole, later on Kyungsoo’s gonna--

He spins the camera to give the audience a nice Kadi selfie, and Jongin has the audacity to go after him _again_ with the kissing aka bj noises. Kyungsoo is left with no choice: he beats the shit out of the boy’s thigh and shoulder to cut off the attack. Jongin only grins and accepts his punishment.

As if it’s gonna end there.

Jongin doesn’t care: he’s living it up, being somehow _more obscene_ with his slurping after Chanyeol does his fan message. Cheekiest.bitch.alive. Off screen, Kyungsoo grabs him by the back of the neck, a move usually reserved for Baekhyun. “Just you wait,” he mouths inaudibly. Jongin reads his lips and proceeds to laugh.

Kyungsoo pretends to ignore him after the interview is over, even sitting in the front seat of the van to avoid him. “Hyung…” he whines cutely from the back, using sickening amounts of aegyo to get his attention. The younger is clearly cackling at having successfully flustered him, even now.

They troop into the dorm in relative silence, Jongin still poking at his ribs and tickling the nape of his neck the whole way. He’s so cocky, so sure of what he’s going to get.

Once inside their room, Kyungsoo closes the door firmly behind them and pushes Jongin up against it. “You think you’re pretty funny, don’t you?” he says, eyes fierce as he purses his lips to conceal his smile.

“Your ears, Soo. I just love your ears,” Jongin says with a smirk. “How is it that even your ears are so attractive?” he whispers against them, nosing the inner shell close but still not letting his lips graze them.

Kyungsoo pounces first, mouth attacking Jongin’s exposed collarbones and quickly unbuttoning the rest of his shirt to reveal his gorgeous chest. Jongin keens under the work of Kyungsoo’s tongue, traveling down his sternum and over his left nipple, playing lightly with it, using just the tip of his tongue until it hardens. Kyungsoo sucks roughly and nips at it with his teeth, pulling a moan from his lover.

Jongin tugs him up for a wet, open-mouthed kiss before turning Kyungsoo’s face to finally suckle on that spot beneath his ear like he’s been wanting for the past hour. Kyungsoo lets out a long groan, relishing the flames of desire that flash through his body.

The rest of their clothes find their way to the floor, and Kyungsoo roughly shoves Jongin onto the bed, face down. He grabs the flavored lube from the nightstand and makes a show of slowly kneeling onto the mattress behind an eagerly awaiting Jongin.

Face on a pillow, turned to the side, ass in the air, it’s clear what he wants. “Fuck me, Soo,” he adds for good measure, leaving nothing to interpretation.

Kyungsoo lets a light fingertip trail from his nape, over every bump in his long spine, and down his crack. Jongin whimpers and actually reaches behind to spread his cheeks, needy as hell. Kyungsoo walks his fingers past the hole, though, letting them skate over Jongin’s ballsack and along his fully erect cock. He gives a firm tug and enjoys the gasp he gets in return.

Nuzzling against an ass cheek, Kyungsoo makes sure to let his breath fan against the back of Jongin’s thighs. They tremble beautifully, and he pants in short, successive bursts, letting the warm air waft higher until it’s hitting his rim.

“Nnnnn, Soo, oh fuck, please!” Jongin writhes beneath him, pressing his ass back.

“You wanted to tease today. What, I can’t tease?” he murmurs against Jongin’s inner thigh. “So pretty, seeing you worked up like this,” Kyungsoo drawls while moving his lips along the round curve of his ass. He presses light kisses into the tan skin but doesn’t let his lips touch Jongin’s entrance, leaving a teasing lick just to the side and feeling the boy jolt in that direction, desperately trying to get the wet tongue inside him.

When that doesn’t work, Jongin resorts to blindly grasping at the sides of Kyungsoo’s face, trying to bury his face in his ass and give him a real rimming. Kyungsoo chuckles and catches him by the wrists.

“Oh no you don’t. You started this game, but I’m gonna finish it. On my terms.” He grabs blindly under the bed until his fingers graze smooth leather. Oh good - they’re still here.

After Jongin had a photoshoot with a thick leather bracelet, Kyungsoo happened upon a pair of similar looking leather handcuffs online and just couldn’t resist purchasing them. (By ‘happened upon,’ maybe a Naver search was involved. Babe looked hot as hell in that photo spread.) They’ve never actually gotten around to using them; they don’t really need gimmicks for their sex to be mind-blowing. But now seems like the perfect time to test them out.

Kyungsoo sets the cuffs on the mattress at Jongin’s eye-level and watches his pupils dilate. He waits for any sign of uncertainty, but Jongin offers his wrists to him almost immediately. He cuffs him, hands in front, and then rolls Jongin back up onto his knees, ass in the air, to resume their previous positions. While Jongin will be able to touch himself, he won’t be able to reach back and interfere with Kyungsoo anymore.

“I feel like you’ve calmed down. Do I need to start all over again to work you up?” Kyungsoo asks between sloppy kisses that drag languidly down the boy’s back.

Jongin whimpers, and it seems like he’s torn between a “maybe” and a “hell no.” Kyungsoo lets his breath ghost over his ass on the way down to suck wet kisses into his thighs again.

When he decides the younger’s been sufficiently teased, Kyungsoo uncaps the peach-flavored lube and lets a generous amount drizzle directly on Jongin’s crack. Using his hands to spread the firm cheeks apart, Kyungsoo tongues down the seam and laves around Jongin’s entrance before pressing some of the lube inside with his tongue.

“Oh fuuuuck,” Jongin cants. He shifts to get on his elbows, throwing his head back and causing his back to arch beautifully. The view is perfect from where Kyungsoo is, face pressed fully between Jongin’s ass cheeks with tongue buried to the hilt inside him.

He uses his fingers to gently stretch Jongin’s rim, side to side, north to south, while his tongue plays in and out of the greedy hole at an unhurried pace. Jongin grows more pliable by the second, moaning Kyungsoo’s name repeatedly.

Kyungsoo pulls out and lets the firm point of his tongue swirl in counterclockwise circles around the stretched rim until Jongin’s babbling, begging for something to fill him back up.

As much as he’s dying to sheath himself inside, Kyungsoo grabs more lube and covers his fingers instead of his dick. He allows himself the pleasure of dragging his cockhead up along Jongin’s fluttering hole, but denies them both the satisfaction of sinking inside.

“Nooo,” Jongin wails. “Please, Soo, I’m so ready. No more teasing.”

He squeezes Jongin’s ass and lets his precome decorate the flushed skin as he drags his cock all over his thighs, wishing he could just bury himself deep in Jongin. “Can’t. On promotions. You can’t jeté and pirouette if I fuck you now.”

Jongin drops his head and curses. Before he can get too upset, Kyungsoo slides two lubed fingers into his hole and presses down on the right spot inside to make him forget anything but pure pleasure.

“Ohhhh yes, yes,” he croons, pushing back and rocking on the digits. Kyungsoo massages his prostate with practiced ease, enjoying how Jongin’s voice climbs higher and higher with each stroke.

Feeling himself get close, Jongin drops his face back down on the pillow so his hands, still bound together, can come back to tug on his weeping cock. The sight of Jongin in those leather cuffs, frantically jerking off in front of him, coupled with the sounds and feel of his own fingers fucking into his wet hole, drives Kyungsoo crazy. Forget want, he _needs_ to touch himself. Now.

With his one free hand, he’s blindly squeezing lube onto his rigid cock, halfway missing and getting a bunch all over the sheets, but it’s good enough. As Jongin comes unraveled with a cry, Kyungsoo grips his wet dick as best he can and fucks furiously into his own hand, barely lasting ten seconds before he’s exploding, releasing ropes of white all over the back of Jongin’s thighs. The boy’s body sags to the side, fully spent, and Kyungsoo falls down beside him.

They lay still, catching their breath for a few minutes. Kyungsoo snuggles up against him as big spoon, settling his nose against the crook of Jongin’s neck. His favorite resting place. In between heavy breaths, he places loving kisses against the sweaty skin there, enjoying the sweet sounds Jongin makes each time he does.

“If this was meant to dissuade me from riling you up in public in the future, it failed. It failed hard,” Jongin rasps out.

Kyungsoo chuckles, getting up to gently towel off his lover’s thighs and remove the handcuffs, delicately stroking his wrists. The bed’s a mess and so are they. Everything needs a thorough washing. “What am I gonna do with you,” he murmurs.

“Love me and never let me go,” comes the quick reply before he’s pulled down into a warm embrace.

Sounds like a perfect plan to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Jongin’s fault. Everything I described in the interview is just artistic interpretation of what he did today (170912).
> 
>   * See for[yourself](https://youtu.be/OUsabK3jUvE?t=44m2s). The head on the shoulder, the mouthing at the ear, the kiss attempts, the SLURPING NOISES. Yah, Kim Jongin!!! (Thankyousomuch, you made my day, my week, my year T___T Kaisooooo). Look how red Soo's ears were with embarrassment! 
> 
>   * No seriously, after Chanyeol did his message, listen to Jongin be[even more obscene](https://youtu.be/OUsabK3jUvE?t=46m12s)and his resultant laughter after Soo did something to punish him.
> 
>   * Jongin has a thing for messing with Soo when he’s in a close-up shot, filling up the camera. (Who can blame him, I go a little insane each time, too, Nini.) Remember him[harassing Soo back in 2012](https://youtu.be/4JuGjMQiGiY?t=1m34s)until Soo bit his finger? Lmao.
> 
>   * Kaisoo [couple shoes](https://twitter.com/jjonqins/status/907581973127847937) today
> 
>   * Party People shoot on 170911 - supposedly[Soo had nothing to drink](https://twitter.com/Eternaloey/status/907266611215720448)(though he did steal a sip from Minseok’s drink at one point lmao).
> 
>   * Baek was called out several times on Exo’s Knowing Bros for being… into girls.
> 
> 

> 
> I take it back; this is partly the fault of Indi + Ren + Jun + Amanda + Jiloo + you know what. Just everyone on tlist; they’re all thirsty. I was originally going to end this on a simple, cute note after the interview, but they wanted smut. So here you go, hope you’re happy.
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed this oneshot! ♡♡♡ I spent my free hours between hectic work today to crank this out, hope you think it was worth it lol  /runs and hides from my shame and any typos bc this wasn't beta'd
> 
> At1stsight/at1stsoo
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo) |  [ Tumblr ](http://at1stsoo.tumblr.com) |  [ Curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/At1stsight)


End file.
